Our Little Warrior
by ShotaUprising
Summary: Robyn never took Priam for the emotional type, that is, until she was expecting a son.


"I brought you something to drink to help the illness."

"Ah, thank you Priam." Robyn smiled and took the cup from her husband. She looked inside of the cup, which contained a steaming ebony liquid. She took a whiff of the mixture and sighed happily. "Mmn…~ Strawberries."

Priam sat on the edge of her bed and rested a hand on her stomach. "It should also help our little warrior grow big and strong."

"I can't thank you enough for your help. You've been so supportive lately." The tactician took a sip of the drink, and cringed immediately. The taste was so bitter and unappetizing, like raw herbs. She twitched slightly, forced herself to swallow it, and feigned a smile. "It sure tastes...organic!"

"Oh, good! I want you to heal as quickly as possible."

"...Priam. I'm pregnant, not dying. I'll be fine. It's just a bit of morning sickness."

"My apologies. I only want the best for you." Priam sighed and looked over at his wife. "Even while you are bedridden, I want you to remain in perfect condition before you really have to exert your strength when the little one arrives."

"You don't have to get me any fancy elixirs or anything. I'm fine with you just being here for me."

"Is there anything else I can do for the time being?"

"...Cm'here."

The hero raised an eyebrow and obeyed her. He laid down next to her, a bit confused as to what she wanted to do.

"Good. Now, just stay there." Robyn rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just want to relax and...take a quick nap." She yawned and began to slowly fall asleep.

"Rest well, Robyn. Preserve your energy." Priam kissed her cheek and smiled softly.

Once she fell asleep, he slowly shrugged her off of him and leaned over, placing an ear on her stomach. He was careful not to place all of his weight onto her at once, or he'd run the risk of waking her up.

"Don't worry. Your mother and I will take good care of you...I'll make sure you grow up big and strong. By the time you're old enough to catch up with me, I'll have to make sure you don't surpass me. We'll have to put you on a very strict diet of meat. I hope you like meat. Otherwise, I can't help you. Rabbit food is not my forte."

As soon as Robyn began to shift positions, Priam immediately drew back on instinct, When she settled down, he returned to his former position, continuing his "conversation".

"Who knows, perhaps you'll be just like your mother. She certainly is an intelligent woman. And kind, considerate...and stunningly beautiful. Whether you inherit my looks and your mother's talent or your mother's looks and my talent. Either way, you were born into greatness. Whether you're the reserved type or the warrior type, we'll be proud of you.

You'll be the one to carry on our legacy while we're gone. You certainly have...a weight on your shoulders. But no matter what you choose to do, I'll be there to care for you...and to support you. You're my son- Or daughter. Or...possibly both. Oh gods, if it were both...It would certainly be...lively. Whoever you're going to be, it's my duty as your father-"

Priam stopped himself mid-sentence, cracking a smile at the mere thought about becoming a father. It was a strange thought but in a way, it was almost settling. Priam always thought he'd be traveling with his army for the rest of his life. But getting married was possibly the best thing he decided to do.

"To be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too~"

Priam froze and slowly looked up, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. Robin smiled down at him, combing through his hair.

"I….You're dreaming! Go back to sleep!"

"Oh? But that was so cute!" Robin pursed her lips. " 'I_t is my duty as your father to be here for you. I love you.'_ I never knew you were so excited about him!"

"...Him?"

"Yes, _him_. It's a boy. Didn't I tell you?"

"You...did not."

"Oh. Well...I still agree with your viewpoints. You'll be a great father. I suppose...your followers were like your children, right?"

"In a way, I guess they were." Priam chuckled and sat up straight to kiss her on the cheek. "But they weren't of my likeness."

"Who said he wouldn't look like me?" She rested her head on his shoulder again, sighing happily. "Hey, Priam?"

"Yes?"

"What would be wrong with having twins?"

"...Go back to sleep, Robin."


End file.
